The Consequences of Truth or Dare
by RejectionQueen
Summary: Alix and the girls play truth or dare.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is the first Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir fic I'm posting. I'm sorry if its not very good. I don't think I'm a very good writer. But I really hope you like it. I wrote this because there aren't that many Alix/Kim fanfics and I totally ship it.**

 **Enjoy?**

 **Chapter One**

"Dare", Alix said confidently.

Alya, Marinette, Rose, Juleka, Mylène, and Alix were sitting in Marinette's room playing truth or dare.

It was one of the first sleepovers Alix had been to due to the other girls at her old school thinking that she was too "boyish and ugly".

Once the girls had heard she had never been to a sleepover, they started planning one specifically at Marinette's house. Plus they all wanted the pastries Marinette made at the bakery.

So here she was, in her pajamas, leaning in towards the circle of friends waiting for a challenge.

"Hmmmm",Alya hummed.

"Hmmmm?",Alix questioned.

Alix looked at Alya and saw the look on her face. She saw Alya look at Marinette who looked at Rose who looked at Juleka who looked at Mylène who looked back at Alya. The mischievous looks and smirks on their faced was almost making Alix regret her decision.

All of a sudden all the girls turned their heads and looked at her smiling.

"What?",Alix asked suspiciously.

"We dare you tooooo",Alya started.

Alix listened in closely and leaned forward more.

"kiss the person we will pick from Alya's contact list.",finished Marinette.

"On the lips!",added Rose.

"WHAT!? NO WAY I AM NOT KISSING ANYONE! ESPECIALLY ON THE LIPS!",screamed Alix.

The girls giggled at her reaction.

"You brought this on yourself.",teased Mylène.

"Yeah, you wouldn't surrender to a dare, would you?",asked Alya not-so-innocently.

Alix grumbled and growled at dare.

"Fine.",Alix said sharply.

They decided to give Alix a bad dare after she had given everyone else a dare just as worse.

For example; Marinette had to confess that she had a stack of posters of Adrien Agreste hidden under her bed.

Alya has to start straddling Nino when he sits down in class tomorrow.

Juleka had to let everyone else give her a makeover and choose her outfit for school the next day.

Mylène had to call up Ivan and proclaim her love for him, VERY LOUDLY.

And Rose, poor innocent Rose had to ding-dong ditch four houses on the next street over.

It was their turn for revenge.

"Time to pick a person!",said Juleka

Alix grumbled again.

Marinette, being the kind soul she was, sat across from Alix and said,"Don't worry. I'll try to stop them from picking someone terrible."

"Thanks Marinette",she replied feeling a little better.

Marinette leaned in to look into Alya's phone contacts list along with all the other girls.

Alix didn't dare to look. She was too scared.

She scampered away from the giggling girls to go to the bathroom nervously.

Alix could kind of hear what they were saying between giggles.

"Hey how about-",Alya started.

"No no that's too cruel.",finished Marinette.

Alix felt better now that she could hear Marinette defending her.

When she came out of the bathroom the girls were still choosing.

"You guys take foreverrrrrrrr.",Alix stated as she slumped onto her sleeping bag.

"Can you refill the plate of snacks?",Marinette asked.

"Sure.",Alix agreed, wanting to get away from her death.

She took the empty plate off the desk and headed down the stairs.

"Hey there Alix! Getting more snacks?", Tom Dupain boomed with a big smile on his face.

"Hi Mr. Dupain. Yeah I'm just getting more snacks.",Alix replied, already used to his alarmingly loud voice.

"Oh please! Call me Tom!", he said taking the plate from Alix to start refilling it.

"Alright Mr. Du- I mean Tom.", Alix said.

"Here you go! Good thing we had a lot of leftovers today!", he said giving the full plate back to Alix.

"Thank you Mr. Du- Tom!", she said heading to the stairs.

"No problem!", he boomed back.

Alix speed walked upstairs to Marinette's room with the heavy plate. Tom and Sabine had really outdone themselves. Sitting on top of the large plate were many croissants, éclairs, cheesecake slices, fudge, macrons, and other pastries that were leftover.

Alix wondered whether they could finish it all. No nevermind. She had seen Rose eat and run around like nobody's business. How do you think she got all the energy to run from those houses earlier?

By the time she got upstairs, the girls had already decided who to make Alix die. The girls were sitting on one side giggling and smiling when Alix placed the plate in front of them and sat in front of the plate.

"So you guys have finally decided?", Alix said tiredly.

"Yep!", chirped Juleka.

"I know your probably going to kill us for this but to be honest you gave us worst dares than this.", said Mylene.

Alix was starting to get nervous. She had never, in her life, kissed someone. There was one time a boy was dared to kiss her, but she kicked him in the shin and skated away.

"We dare you to kiss, on the lips tomorrow at school,...", said Mylène.

"Kim",finished Rose.

Alix paled. She could feel the blood draining out of her face and her hands getting cold.

It's not that she didn't like Kim. It's that she hated him or so she thought. Kim was loud, annoying, and just overall insufferable.

He made such stupid dares all the time!

Wait, she did that.

But he kept doing bets and competitions which were obvious that he was going to lose!

Though, at times he could be civil. Like when he was asking Chloé to be his valentine. Even though he became akumatized after that.

He was pretty nice when he wasn't thinking about bets, dares, or competitions.

The problem was that Alix and Kim always fought with each other. There was that time at the race, the paper ball fight, the roasting and burning each other went on everyday during class.

At least once a week, one of them would be sent to the principal's office.

She would say he was her rival. And that was the exact problem.

She was going to have to kiss her _rival_. Her frikin _rival_

Who kisses their own rival?!

She would be so embarrassed if she just walked in and kissed him. No one in her class would ever live it down.

How would Kim react?

Right now their relationship was unstable. They're frienemies. Each day they would fight and the next day they'd be working together cooperatively. It was confusing.

All of a sudden Alix felt the world spinning. She felt her stomach doing flip flops and her brain turning to mush.

Alix realized what was happening and stood up quickly almost knocking down the plate of snacks. Her widened and she ran to the bathroom.

The other girls stood up as well looking worried.

"Alix, are you ok?", yelled Marinette.

She kneeled in front of the toilet and hurled


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Yea I know I'm kind slow at updating but spare me for I have had to go to the orthodontist and fill my with cement. I will be taking requests but I might not take all of them. Next chapter will probably come next Thursday. Enjoy!**

"Ughhh", Alix moaned.

Her eyes were closed but her mind was awake. Right now she felt like shit.

She was kneeling on the bathroom floor biting her lip.

"ALIX! Are you ok? Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! This is all my fault! If I hadn't given her that dare this would have never happened! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!", Marinette said quickly after seeing Alix's position.

"Marinette! Shut up!", Alya yelled while kneeling onto the floor and rubbing Alix's back.,"This is all our faults."

"I'm so sorry Alix.", Rose said sadly.

Juleka nodded in agreement.

"We're all sorry. You don't have to do the dare anymore. Not after this.", Mylène said putting a cup of water to Alix's lips.

Alix slowly took the cup in her hand and downed the water.

"No.", Alix said.

"What?", Marinette questioned, her eyebrow raising.

"Huh? What do you mean?", Rose asked from the left side of Alix.

Alix finally opened her eyes to see five girls standing over her with confused faces.

"I'll do the dare. I do not break away from a dare. No. Nope. Nada.",said Alix said confidently.

From behind the girls cheered and shouted.

"I knew you could do it!", shouted Alya.

"WOOOOO HOOOO!", screamed Rose.

"I, Alix Kubdel, do NOT back away from any dare given to me!", Alix screamed standing up and lifting one foot to the toilet's rim. Her left hand shot up into the air and pointed towards the ceiling.

"I shall do the dare of!", Alix gulped,"kissing _Kim_...on the lips!"

Another wave of cheers echoed through the small room as Alix dropped her foot and arm to a normal position.

"Aww man I can't believe I have to kiss tomorrow.",sitting slowly on the floor, Alix said.

She could feel her face getting red from imagining the scene. She quickly covered her face with her hands so no one could see it. But she wasn't quick enough.

Alya was paying close attention to Alix's face the whole time and ripped Alix's hands from her face revealing her tomato face.

"Alix, do you know why we chose Kim?",Alya stated.

Alix didn't answer.

"We chose him because you like him.",said Marinette firmly.

"No I don't!",she said a little too quickly.

"Yes you do! We can all see you blushing!",Mylène said.

"No. I. Don't.", Alix said facing towards the floor to mke her face less visible,"No matter what you say I do not have a crush on him."

"Ah huh.",said Juleka while smiling,"Sure you don't."

"Another reason we chose him is because it's his birthday tomorrow!",Rose said happily.

"Huh?",Alix said confused,"What does that have to do with the dare?"

The girls all giggled and smirked.

"It means",said Alya,"that you could give him a little present tomorrow."

"Huh? I don't get it.",Alix replied.

Alya face palmed her forehead, hard.

Alix was confused. Something in the back of her head nagged her though. She started connecting the spots and figuring out what they meant by "give him a little present"

Her eyes widened at the realization. She was shocked. Now she was really regretting this dare.

"B-bu-but",Alix started to say but she was interrupted.

"No buts Alix. You agreed to do the dare!~",Alya said.

She heard Rose giggle at her reaction.

"Come one guys, we can't sleep on my bathroom floor.",Marinette said.

Alix stood up along with all the other girls and walked out of the bathroom.

She immediately flopped onto her sleeping bag and groaned.

"Ughhhhhhh, I still can't believe I have to do this dare tomorrow.",she mumbled into her blankets.

"Believe it girl, I gotta straddle someone tomorrow and Jules has to wear a shit load of pink as well.",Alya stated slumping onto her own ladybug printed sleeping bag.

"Ughhhhh",Alix groaned.

"It's ok, you can just say it was a dare and you really didn't want to do it after.",said Mylène.

"Yeah, after both Alix and Kim get out of a daze from making out.",Alya whispered not-so-quietly to Marinette.

The rest of the girls snickered while Alix's face turned bright red once again.

"H-hey! We're not gonna m-make out!",yelled Alix.

"Surrrrrrre you're not",said Rose.

"We're not!",replied Alix, her face getting even more red which seemed impossible.

"Ok guys, I'm super tired soooooo, lights out.",Marinette said walking to turn off the lamp.

"Yeah, I just want get tomorrow over with."Juleka said while yawning.

Rose was already snoring softly on her sleeping pad while Mylène was sliding the bright pink blanket on her body.

Marinette turned off the light and walked over Alix and Mylène to get to her bed.

A wave of "goodnight"s echoed through the room as the clock struck 1 am. Alix thought she heard Marinette curse silently saying something about 'patrol' and 'Tikki'.

"Marinette, are you ok?",Alix whispered.

"Y-yeah! I was just thinking about  
s-something!",she replied.

"Oooook",Alix said,"Goodnight"

"Goodnight",she replied suddenly.

Alix tried to sleep but Alya's snoring was louder than she expected. She laid in bed for 45 mins before she heard someone get up. It was from her left so it could be either Mylène or Marinette.

There was a little pause before the person stood up and tip toed around them. After the person stepped over her, Alix opened her eyes slightly to see who it was.

Marinette was silently creeping up the stairs that led up to her balcony.

'What is she doing?',Alix thought.

Marinette almost tripped while walking up and reaching the platform to her balcony.

Alix thought she heard a tiny voice asking if Marinette was ok. She thought about going to see if Marinette was ok but a wave a exhaustion hit her suddenly.

Alix's vision was getting darker and darker and Marinette was getting farther and farther away.

o


	3. Chapter 3

*Dreaming*

An older Alix Kubdel was sitting on her bed looking bored. She only looked about 18 or 19. She wasn't wearing much either. A grey tank top and black short shorts was leaving a lot of room for imagination.

She was in her own apartment that she shared with someone. There was one single bed with black sheets on them and big fluffy pillows at the top. There were two doors which led to their bathroom and living room.

The sound of keys jumbling at the door made Alix jump. She walked to the door as it opened revealing a man about the same age as her wearing a red hoodie and grey sweatpants. His dark hair was spiked up with tips of blond.

"Hey Kim",she greeted.

"Hey Ali-whoa",he replied as he got a look at her much revealed skin.

Alix had to stifle a snicker, looking at his reaction.

"S-so what's the occasion?",he asked pointing his thumb at her body and closing the door.

"I live here.",she said sassily.

"Yeah but you've never worn anything that revealing until now.",Kim replied as he leaned in to kiss her.

She stood on her toes to kiss him back and lean in towards him making him have to press his back on the door.

As she released him from her kiss and she said,"Oh please, you've seen me with less than this before." She smirked and gestured to her clothes.

Kim's face turned bright red. "W-well ummm b-but",he said.

"Oh come on! We've lived here for a few weeks already. Loosen up!",she said.

Kim gave her a tired look. "It's not like I could just walk around naked!"

"Well, I wouldn't really mind.",she teased and put her hands around his neck.

Kim turned even redder but teased back by putting his hands on her hips as well.

"I don't really mind if you do that too.",he said.

Now it was Alix's turn to become a tomato. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Kim took the opportunity to lean in to kiss her.

He right was about to kiss her when-

*Dream ends*

"ALIX! AAAALLLLLLIIIIXXXXX!",Mylène shouted.

"huhhhhngggggg",replied Alix.

"That's it. I'm getting the water bucket.",she said tiredly and walked to the sink.

"Ok! Ok! I'm getting up!",Alix yelled in the direction of the bathroom.

She leaned on her side to sit up and look around. Mylène's sleeping bag was still messily lying around on her left. Next to that was Marinette's empty bed with her blanket on the floor in front of it.

She could hear the shower going off in the bathroom. Everyone was awake and getting ready.

Alix checked her phone for the time which read 6:13. She figured that 6 girls must have enough time to get ready with one and a half bathrooms. Mylène and Alya were brushing their teeth with the sink in Marinette's room while Rose and Marinette were looking through her closet for something.

Juleka came into the room with one towel wrapped around her head and another around her body.

"I'm done with the shower! Alix you're turn! Only 10 minutes though.",Juleka said.

"Mmmmmkay.",she replied.

She stood up and trudged to the bathroom tiredly and closed the door behind her. She dropped the clothes she was wearing on the floor and turned the tap to cold. Cold water always woke her up and provided her with more energy (to beat Kim) for the day.

She couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had. Her and Kim were together. They had _kissed_ as well. She felt her face turn red as she went over the events in her dream.

Alix washed her bright pink hair with Marinette's lavender scented shampoo. She wasn't complaining about it, she had the very same shampoo at home.

She remembered Juleka telling her only 10 minutes so she turned the water off and stepped out onto the towel placed on the floor.

She quickly dried herself and put a towel around her small body. Luckily, her hair was shorter than others and didn't take much effort to dry it. She quickly brushed her teeth and fixed her hair.

She stepped out of the bathroom and went to Marinette's room.

"I'm done! Anyone else need to go?",Alix yelled.

"I haven't showered yet!",Marinette replied.

Marinette ran to the bathroom but tripped on the way.

Alix was surprised to see what Juleka was wearing. She had on a pale pink t-shirt and a knee length bright pink pleated skirt. White patterned stockings covered her pale legs and brown boots almost went up to her knees. Lucky for Rose, Juleka and Marinette were almost the same size.

Black eyeliner had been applied to her eyes as well as pink eye shadow. Her hair was placed up in a fancy bun probably done by Rose. Alix saw Rose looking through a bag full of perfume bottles to apply on Juleka.

Juleka herself was standing uncomfortably and looking worried at the perfume bag.

"Chill Jules, you look really nice.",Alix said and she really did mean it.

Juleka offered her a small smile and said,"Thanks Alix"

Alix nodded back. She dressed in her usual clothing and shoes and stuffed her skates in her bag.

Something hit her mentally that made her knock over and fall onto the floor.

"Alix! Are you ok?",Alya asked rushing over to help her up.

"Yeah I'm ok. I just remembered that I have to kiss Kim",she gulped,"today."

"Oh",Alya chuckled,"Well if it makes you feel any better, I have to straddle Nino."

Alix laughed and snorted as Alya walked to change. She had forgotten the game that played yesterday and the dare she had to do. How would she do it?

She can't just walk up to him, say happy birthday, an then kiss him. It would be pretty mean to say it was just a dare and she didn't mean it, because really, she means it.

'I don't have a crush on him. I don't have a crush on him.',she repeatedly said to herself mentally. Her face was getting red again and felt hot.

'Fuck! I have a crush on him!',she thought as she placed her hands on her face.

Mylène walked into the room with a huge plate that she could barely hold. Alix rushed over and helped her bring it to the desk. The plate held everyone's breakfast which consisted of a box of cereal, bowls stacked on top of each other, a cartoon of milk, and a couple of spoons.

Mylène breathed hard as she said,"Mrs. Dupain Cheng insisted on "feeding her little kittens"."

Alix grabbed a bowl and a spoon and poured cereal into it. When she was pouring milk, her hand slipped and accidentally spilled milk onto her shirt and shorts.

"Fuck.",she said looking down at the spilled milk. She took hold of the milk carton and continued to pour just enough milk into the bowl.

"Ooooooh",Mylène said catching sight of the wet clothes,"I bet Marinette can let you borrow some of her clothes."

"I'll ask her when she gets out of the shower.",Alix said with a mouth full of cereal.

As if right on the spot, Marinette entered the room with a towel wrapped around her body.

"I heard my name. What's up?",she asked.

"I spilled stuff on my clothes. Do you have any clothes I can borrow?",Alix replied.

Marinette's face beamed. Her eyes studied Alix before she said, "YES! I have the perfect outfit for you! Just let me change first."

Marinette quickly changed into her usual outfit but didn't fix her hair. She rushed over to her closet and grabbed a couple of articles of clothing.

Alix looked confused as Marinette ran around her room looking for clothes. She felt kind of scared too.

'Maybe this is how Juleka felt.',she thought,'But at least Juleka doesn't have to kiss a guy today.'

Alix visualized her forced dare in her mind and blushed. Her face felt like it was growing hotter and hotter when she imagined her dare and her dream together.

"Hey Alix. Whatcha thinking about?",Alya asked smirking and suggestively nudging her. She was getting her own breakfast and after seeing the wet clothes, Alya poured her milk very quickly.

"Uh um n-nothing important!",Alix said flustered.

"Ah huh. Are you sure your not thinking about a certain boy in our class?", Alya said chewing cereal and winking at her.

Alix coughed on her cereal. "W-what?! N-nooo! Why would I be thinking of him!?"

Alya laughed a little and said,"Don't deny it girl. I've been with Marinette long enough to know facial expressions of having a crush "

"I heard that!" said a muffled voice from inside the closet that belonged to Marinette.

The girls both giggled and snorted. Alix finished her cereal and placed it back on the huge platter.

Marinette burst out of her closet with hair covering her face. She took a breath and moved the bangs so that it didn't look bad. Alix eyed the articles of clothing in Marinette's hands as she gave them to her.

"Change.",Marinette commanded.

Alya pushed Alix with one hand agreeing with Marinette. Alix walked over to one part of the room where the girls wouldn't see her. It wouldn't matter anyways. They all changed for gym class in front of each other, well except Chloe.

After changing clothes, Alix walked in front of the mirror to see what she looked like. She heard Marinette squeal at her and clap.

Alix was wearing a pair of tight camouflage skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a mini leather jacket over it.

"Guys I don't know about this. It's just so...I don't know. It feels weird to be wearing these clothes.",Alix said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh my gosh Alix! You look so pretty!",Rose squealed while eating. Juleka nodded in agreement as she could not say anything because she was also eating and didn't want to spit on everyone. Alix felt a blush creeping onto her face.

"Yep, you look hot. Kim will definitely wanna tap that.",Mylène said with a smirk.

"Mylène!",Alix yelled, the blush on her face getting redder.

The girls all laughed and Marinette had a proud look on her face. "Hey at least I kept my old clothes."

After all the girls had gotten ready and had eaten, they planned to go to school early. Mrs. Dupain-Cheng had all gave them a snack and told them to come by for lunch later.

They all walked to school joking and laughing with Alix and Juleka feeling kind of self-conscious about their appearance.

Juleka looked over at Alix and said,"Chill Alix, you look nice."

Alix smiled at her and felt much better. She started thinking of approaches on how she would kiss Kim. ,'Would she just stand on her toes? Should she get a chair? No that would be too weid.'

A hand was waving in her face,"Aliiixx Aaaaaaliiiiiix?"

Alix looked up to see Marinette in front of her. "Huh? What's up?"

"We're at school.",Marinette said. Alix mouthed on 'O' while the girls giggled. They walked up to their empty classroom and placed their bags at their own seats. All of them either sat near Alix or sat on Alix and Mylène's table.

"Ok girl how do you want to do this?",Alya asked looking at Alix.

Alix looked very confused,"What do you mean? Like the homework? I didn't even do it."

Mylène sighed,"No not the homework. She means the smoochy smoochy and the make out session between you and Kim."

"W-what!? For the third time, we're not going to make out!",Alix yelled, turning redMoore

ore people started arriving and bringing gifts for Kim. Most of the girls had gotten one. Alix didn't even know it was his birthday.

She saw Alya shifting and fidgeting nervously after Nino arrived. Sure they were going out with each other, but Alya was still kind of picky about PDA around their friends.

Kim walked into the room and saw the amount of presents on his desk. His face lit up like a child's when they see candy.

'Oh no he's cute!',she thought.

Alix's face turned red and she looked down at her desk so no one could see her face. She quickly pulled the hair-tie out of her small pigtail so the hair would fall and block her face from Kim's view.

"Girl you got it bad.",Mylène said seeing Alix's very visible red face. Her hair wasn't that long.

Alix gave her a stubborn stare. "Shhhhh!" A flicker of mischief went through Mylène's eyes and Alix was terrified.

Mylène turned around to face Kim who was joking around with Max.

"Happy birthday Kim!",she said.

"Thanks Mylène!",he beamed.

"I got you tickets to my dad's new mime show.",Mylène said handing Kim a small envelope,"It only has two though. Maybe you you bring a date!"

Mylène nudged Alix while she gave her an 'I'll kill you later' stare.

"Wow thanks Mylène! Maybe I will bring a date.",he replied.

Mylène smirked before saying,"You know, even Alix got you a gift!"

Alix was so confused right now. She tried to remember something about last night, but she couldn't decipher the riddle going on inside her head.

"Reeeeaaaaally. I never thought that my own enemy would get me a present. Is it a box the punches me when it opens? Perhaps a pie in the face?",Kim teased.

Alix rolled her eyes, still not facing him or making a sound.  
Kim noticed this and thought something was wrong.

"Alix? Alix? Are you in there? Are you ok? Aliiiiiix? Come on shorty answer me!",he asked sounding genuinely concerned.

Alix was deep in thought thinking of her dare and dream and the 'bring a date!' scene that just happened. Her face was as brighter than her own hair. Her eyes were cloudy and fazed as stared at the pencils on her desk.

"Alix!",she heard someone yell into her right ear. She finally got zapped out of thought after hearing Kim's voice.

"Huh?", she said while turning her head. She was face to face with Kim as he was bending his knees to reach her head level. He was only inches away from her.

"Are you ok?",he asked.

Alix realized how close they were and leaned back a little. Her face had a small red tint on it and she tried hiding it by covering it with her hands and leaning her elbows against the table.

"Yeah",she replied trying to act casual.

"Hey, you're not wearing your usual clothes. I didn't notice. What's the occasion? Are you going on a date? Maybe trying to impress a boy?",he teased.

"No! Kind of? I have to do a dare.",she said blushing.

"Your dare is to wear tight clothes?",he asked, confused.

"No! I-I have to k-kiss s-someone.",she stuttered out.

'Shit! Why did I say that!',she thought nervously.

Kim had this expression on his face that looked like a mix between shock, amusement, and- was that jealousy?

He gulped and asked,"W-who do you have to k-kiss?"

Alix turned even redder than before even though it seemed impossible. Unfortunately for her, Kim saw her quite visible blush and assumed that she had a crush on this 'someone'. A pang of jealousy hit him, hard.

Jealous made his mind go in circles and do crazy things.

"I think I know who you like.",he teased with a smirk on his face. Alix's eyes widened. Her blush spread to her ears and neck. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

 **I know that ends weirdly but please bear with me here. Please tell me what I need to improve on on my writing and stories. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! Wow! I'm actually ON TIME when updating fanfiction. That's unusual. Sorry about that last cliffhanger! I actually don't have to work this week. It's just miraculous! Hope you enjoy this!**

Trying very hard to keep her cool, she said,"R-really? W-who is it then?",she teased.

'Ugh!',Kim thought,'Why did I say that!' He wasn't in control of his speech, but his jealousy was.

"It's Nathanael isn't it.",he whispered while looking up at him. The red head was staring at a certain fashion designer who was currently realizing that she had not put up her hair.

Alix on the other hand, was horrified at how oblivious Kim was. It's not that Nathanael wasn't boyfriend material. He was like the little brother that she never had. Alix was always encouraging him to talk to his crush and keeping him away from Kim's dares and bets.

"No!",she exclaimed,"I'm not telling you."

"So you do have a crush! Is it Max?",he quietly said even though Max was visibly listening on to the pair's conversation.

Alix couldn't define the look on Max's face at the moment. It looked like he was confused, shocked, horrified, and embarrassed all at the same time.

"No!",Alix yelled even louder,"I told you, I'm not telling you!" Her anger was bubbling up and boiling. Everyone always said she had a short temper. Alix was one question away from slapping Kim on the face.

Kim just smirked at Alix's expression. He loved making her mad just to see her face. Her eyes were slanted downwards and he couldn't tell she was gritting her teeth. Her face was bright red and her fists were balled up.

Kim was going to ask her another question when he was interrupted by a squeaky voice.

"Ugh! What's wrong with your hair today Marinette! It looks so stupid! I bet you didn't have enough time to fix it because you were looking for a better fashion sense.",Chloe shrieked as she entered the room with Sabrina. They both smirked at Marinette's shocked face.

Marinette looked like she about to cry when Adrien stood up and said,"That's not very nice Chloe! You have no right to say that to her!"

"It's not like your hair is any better either! That blond hair looks about as fake as your friendship with Sabrina!",Alya added.

The whole class started laughing at Chloe. Alix looked at Kim's laughing face and thought,'Cute' Her face turned a little more red.

Chloe turned bright red and shocked. She never thought that Adrien would fight back. Chloe couldn't find a good comeback, she was too embarrassed. She let out a loud groan of frustration and dragged Sabrina back to their desk.

All eyes were on Adrien and Marinette. "T-thanks A-A-Adrien for up standing me, I mean s-standing me up! I mean-",Marinette said,flustered.

"She means thanks for standing up for her.",Alya said.

"No problem Marinette. Don't listen to her. Your hair isn't stupid. I like it.",he said adding a wink.

"Th-thank y-you.",Marinette replied, looking like a tomato. Adrien just smiled back. Once he turned around Marinette fell back into Alya's lap, shocked and over the moon.

Alix stifled a laugh. She couldn't see Marinette's expression right now as it was covered by her blue hair, but even if she did Alix would have bursted out laughing.

She turned back to Kim who staring at her out of thought. She snapped her fingers in front of his face as he blinked.

"What? Huh?",he said, utterly confused.

"You were staring at me.",she said.

"Oh.",he said, a small tint of pink appeared on his face. Could this mean something? "I was right about to ask you another question about your secret crush. He waggled his eyebrows while trying to hide his jealousy. Alix's face reddened as she sputtered to reply.

"I-I uh er told you I wouldn't tell you who it is!",she exclaimed.

Kim frowned. He wanted to know who she was crushing on (so he could beat him to pulp). "Is it a boy?"

"Yes!",she said,"I'm not gay. Or I think I'm not."

"Would you tell me for my birthday?",he asked leaning in closer. Alix stiffened at their closeness. Should she kiss him right now? She definitely could. She could kiss him, tell him she was crushing on him, and then just run away. She could probably have an excuse to get out of school. Heck, she could sneak away! Their was a back door the janitor uses.

That sounded like a good plan. She began to grow nervous. Alix looked at Mylène with expression that basically said 'now'. Mylène nodded and began to gather the other girls attentions.

Alix turned back to Kim and teasingly said,"Maybe I'll tell you." She leaned a bit closer so that she could see little the little specks of hazel in his brown eyes. Her face was as red as Nathanael's hair. A smirk was placed on both of their faces.

Alix could tell that the girls were watching her and Kim. She was right about to plant her lips onto his when- BOOM.

They both jumped a part from each other upon hearing the loud sound. Both of their faces were red and eyes were widened. The loud sound came from outside. Everyone was used to this by now. They all knew it was an akuma. No doubt about it.

Alya looked perky and quickly checked her phone battery and squealed. "Sorry guys gotta go! Need footage for blog!" She rushed out of the room holding her phone.

"I'm going to follow her!",Marinette said quickly while running out the door.

"I need to go to the bathroom suddenly!",Adrien shouts. Ms. Bustier wasn't even there so he rushed out of the classroom gracefully.

There was no sound but the sound of an akuma destroying the city. The whole class could hear his screams and his words.

"I AM THE DRIVER HERE TO GET MY REVENGE ON CHLOE BOURGEOIS!",the Driver shouted as students were hurrying to safe spots.

"What did you do now!?",Alix yelled at Chloe. Chloe glared at Alix and crossed her arms.

"I did nothing!",Chloe said.

"Oh yeah? Than why is the Driver about to destroy the school wanting revenge on you!?",Kim joined. Alix blushed when Kim stood up to Chloe with her. He had gotten over Chloe when she rejected him harshly and showed what she really was like to him. In fact, Alix was one who helped him get rid of his sadness by purposely losing a bet and buying him ice cream.

Chloe's face turned red and she shrugged while turning around.

Mylène stood up and took Ivan's hand. "I don't know about all of you guys, but we're getting outta here."

"Me three!",Nino said and stood up. Everyone else followed by trying to hide in the basement or random closets in the school. Most people went to the library for it was the only room where akumas hadn't destroyed.

Alix rushed downstairs to the front gates. He could see Ladybug and Chat Noir trying hard to restrain the stupid looking akuma from getting to the school and running Chloe over with a limo.

Alix started running to the library but the akuma suddenly landed on the yard of the school, a few feet away from where Alix was standing. The ground shook when he jumped down and made her almost fall.

She was shocked at the akuma's sudden appearance. Alix finally got out of her daze when the akuma turned to see her and attack her.

Right when she was about to get hit by a white limo, hands shot out from behind her and pulled her inside a dark room. Right before the door closed, she saw the akuma's body get snatched away by a yo-yo door closed shut a tall figure walked over to her. She was about to yell a dozen curse words at the person but beat her to it.

"What the fuck were you thinking!? You could have died if I hadn't saved you!",Kim yelled.

Alix was so confused. Kim have saved her. _Kim had saved her. He cared about her._ Good thing it was dark so he couldn't see the blush on her face.

"W-what? Why did you save me?",she asks him, breathlessly. Kim was frustrated. One of his closest friends had almost died and she did nothing.

"What do you mean why did I save you!? Because I care about you! I wouldn't want you to die!",he yelled.

Alix had never seen him this mad. Well, except for when he was akumatized, but that didn't count. And he was mad about her. Because she was about to die and he cared about her.

Kim finally sat down on the floor with his face in his hands. Alix stood up from where she was pulled to and stepped in front of Kim.

"Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't being careful enough and shit. I'm really, truly, sorry.",Alix said, while making a couple hand motions. They could still hear a fight going on outside and shouting. All of a sudden, they heard a huge crash. The floor rumbled and shook. It felt like a big earthquake.

The shaking was enough to make Kim fall back on his back and Alix fall front. She tried holding her hands in front of her to keep her from falling on her face but failed. Her hands slid on the floor and her chest hit something warm.

She had closed her eyes while falling and opened them again. She was breathing short, hard breaths and almost stopped breathing when she opened her eyes.

Kim's face was an inch away from Alix's. Both breathing hard, had wide eyes and red faces, though they couldn't really see much. He could see the bright blue eyes Alix carried and assume that she shocked as well.

Alix was scared. She felt like doing something she hadn't ever felt like doing in her entire life. As their breathing slowed down and they had stayed like that for a couple seconds, Alix took a long breath.

She leaned in and closed the gap between them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm sorry I'm late. I had work and orthodontist appointments and really painful expanders.**

 **SHOUTOUT TO: Rhett Darcy! She drew some fan art of a part of this story and posted it on DVart! It's really good! I'm not linking it because its almost 2 am and I need sleep. But her DVart name is CelestialHomes! I'm sorry if I got that wrong.**

 **Anyways, I'm sorry for this short chapter!**

Chapter 5

That kiss was almost enough for Kim to faint. He was really shocked.

'He's not kissing back. Does that mean he doesn't like it?',Alix began to worry. As if right on que, Kim started to kiss back and try to sit up. He had both of his hands were pressing against the cement floor while Alix was basically leaning on him.

With her body pressed against his, she could feel his heartbeat getting faster and faster. To her, this was amazing. Not only was she kissing the boy she liked, he was kissing back and it was having an effect on him.

Kim moved so that he was sitting up and leaning in to her kiss. His hands were on her waist and his mouth was on her mouth. He couldn't think about how she had a crush on him and how he didn't even notice. How oblivious could he have been?

Alix's legs were messily wrapped around his waist as if she was straddling him. Her arms were hung around his neck making him lean down to kiss her.

Soon enough, the two dazed teens ran out of breath and has to break the kiss. They were breathing hard and fast. Alix felt her heartbeat pounding in her ears faster than it had ever been. It was as if that 7 second kiss made her heart run faster than a cheetah.

It was dark, so that they couldn't see each other's bright red faces and Kim's dazed look. Kim still had his hands on her stomach and Alix still hung her arms loosely around his neck.

"I-I uhh um-",Alix started, but she was cut off by Kim kissing her again. She couldn't stop, it just felt too right to her. The way her kissed her captivated her and all her senses. She couldn't think much.

Kim started to trace her stomach with his fingers making Alix shudder. He went a little lower and gripped her hips. Alix froze as if someone poured ice down her back.

She felt a little self-conscious of herself. She had heard stories of people going way too far, but didn't mean to. Was she even ready for this? Just because she had the dream doesn't mean that she actually wanted it to happen, right?

Kim noticed Alix stopped and leaned his head back. He leaned closer to bring his forehead to hers and said,"W-what? Can't handle me?"

His tone was seductive and teasing. Alix could tell he was smirking just by hearing him. She was freaking out! What should she do now?

She had already done her dare, but she wasn't sure whether she wanted to go this fast. Alix opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She was trembling, shaking.

All that came out of her was,"Uh I-I umm"

Kim chuckled,"First kiss?"

Alix just nodded. She swore Kim would be the death of her. It all just seemed too fast for her. Her first kiss was in the janitor's closet. How romantic.

"I'm sorry if I went a little too far.",Kim said,"Forgive me?"

He sounded too innocent now. Like he was waiting for something to happen. But something did happen.

As a reply, Alix smashed her lips on to his. Her wet lips threw Kim off and he crashed onto the floor still kissing her. His hands managed to get on her hips again without his knowing. Kim couldn't think about anything but Alix and only Alix. She froze from Kim's touch for a second, as if she was afraid to go any further than before. Alix's mind screamed,'TOO FAR! ABORT! ABORT!"

But her heart said the opposite. It was telling her that she should just keep going. She remembered Rose and Juleka always telling her to follow her heart and her dreams and she decided to do just that. Alix was following her heart and let it take control away from her mind.

Kim was surprised when Alix suddenly pressed her tongue against his teeth, asking for entrance. He was even surprised by himself when he obliged and let her in.

Things got heated quickly with those two people in the closet. They were so distracted by each other, they didn't hear Ladybug yelling,"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" and people cheering.

Meanwhile...

Alya stood outside on the roof of her school after recording Ladybug zap away with her yo-yo. "This is Alya Césaire from the Ladyblog reporting from College Francoise Dupont here to say that Paris is akuma free today!"

She climbed down the secret hatch she found when 'accidently' found the layout map of the building. Alya decided to try to find her classmates and anyone who had seen the akuma to get interviews.

She had seen Nino in the library along with Mylène and Ivan.

Rose and Juleka were probably in the library as well. Nathanael always goes into the art room for some reason. She swore she saw Chloe being dragged away by the akuma but didn't want to interview her. Sabrina tried to run to Chloe's aid but she couldn't do much before the akuma took her away.

She interviewed some upperclassmen and someone from the class next door about their sightings.

Alya saw Kim throw himself into a closet a little while ago so he must have heard all the shouting and screaming. He was on bottom floor so he probably felt the akuma crashing to the ground more than others.

Alix usually goes to the library at akuma attacks but Alya didn't see her and neither did any of her classmates. Strange.

Alya walked down the stairs to see Kim hiding out in the closet. Many students were dotted around the yards either looking for people or waiting for classes to start. They were already supposed to start but akuma attacks delayed classes often.

Alya wasted no time getting to the closet and running. With her phone recording without her knowing, she opened the door to let light inside the pitch, black room.

 **There you guys go! I'm sorry for short chapter but I ain't sorry for that cliffhanger! MUAHAHA!**

 **I think I spelled Alya's last name wrong? Idk. Thank you everybody who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Feel free to tell me any mistakes as I do not edit much nor do I have an editor. Thank you so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry. I've been procrastinating like hell from stress. Stupid sfusd isn't letting me see my schedule for school so I decided to force myself into a chair and write. Please do not ask me to put in Adrienette or some other ship cuz seriously if you haven't noticed this is an Alix/Kim story. Btw this story is almost done and I think I'm gonna write another one for this ship. I mostly focus on ships that don't get noticed as much as the love square. Maybe DJWifi? Nath/Mari? Please put your thoughts in the comments! Just saying I barely edited this so I'm sorry if mistakes are noticeable. Enjoy!**

 **Summary of last chapter: Alix falls on top of Kim. She kissed him. Light Makeout scene. Alya records for Ladyblog. Goes to interview Kim but sees them in an... inappropriate pose. Leaves them alone in the janitors closet by themselves to talk.**

 **I do NOT own these characters.**

When the light flooded the room, Alix was blinded. She squinted hard to see Alya standing there with her mouth wide open. The girl's phone clattered to the ground from her shock.

Alix's eyes widened as she made contact with hazel orbs. Her mouth froze against Kim's. Kim seemed to do the same as he saw the girl in the doorway. His body rocketed off Alix's as she scrambled off as far as she could and hit a shelf. Kim's back hit an empty bucket with a small clang as it fell over.

Alix took one look at Kim with a shocked face. His eyes were adjusting to the blinding light but he managed to see a blurry image of his crush's face. Alix was seriously done when he smirked and winked back at the expression on her face. It was soon wiped off of his face when Alya said,"Oh. My. God."

Alix moved herself out of the shadow of the shelf so that Alya was able to have the pink haired girl in her sights. Between hard breaths, she said,"Alya! It's-it's not what it looks like."

Her voice dulled down in the end from realizing that she wouldn't be able to keep this rendezvous _or whatever it was they had between_ them a secret. It was _Alya_ for god sake! She was a very trustworthy and supporting friend but Alix knew that Alya wouldn't keep _this_ a secret.

The reporter's open mouth turned into a smirk. She picked her phone off the floor and placed both hands on her hips. Alya took two steps into the janitor's closet, slamming the door behind her. The bright light from outside was replaced with a dark silence.

She walked forward to stand right in the middle of the embarrassed couple and said confidently and loudly,"So, Alix, your tongue was NOT just down Kim's throat!"

Alix choked on her spit and blushed furiously. Kim tried to stifle his laugh but failed. His laughing stopped abruptly when Alya countered in with her booming voice.

"AND KIM, WAS YOUR HAND _NOT_ ABOUT HER GO DOWN HER PANTS?! HUH? HUH?",she yelled at his direction.

His face went red so quickly that it was such a shame that they couldn't see it. His stunned face turned into terrified as they listened to Alya's ranting. The girl paced around the small room yelling and doing many hand motions.

Alya finished her rant with,"We ALL knew this would happen! WE ALL PREDICTED THIS. HA! WE WERE RIGHT! THEY _DID_ HAVE A MAKEOUT SESSION!"

Kim raised his eyebrow in a confused expression. He turned to the direction of Alix and asked,"What does she mean by you guys predicted this?"

Alix covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"Wait a second",Kim started,"This was all a dare wasn't it?" His voice was ragged and small.

"Well, yes… but I uhh",she replied.

"So you really didn't mean to kiss me? This was all just a silly dare you had to do?",he asked, his voice growing louder and louder by every word he spoke.

Alix was speechless. This all _had_ been _just a dare._ "I wouldn't have eve-",she said before she was cut off by Kim.

" _Am I just a dare to you?_ You just used me! You didn't care about it, of course! Because this was _just a dare wasn't it?_ ",he yelled.

Alix was getting angry. Her short temper was running out as she droned out Kim's words. Her fists balled up and her teeth clenched. She stood up quickly as her face turned red and yelled, "I wouldn't have even done this dare if I hadn't liked you so much! Can you hear me Kim? Can 'ya? I. Like. You! Hell, I might even love you! But _of course_ , you were so oblivious that you couldn't see it! You think I just think this was just a dare? Well yeah it was! But the only reason that I actually did it was because it was _you!_ You kept asking who I liked when it was you! I'm the one who sometimes purposely surrenders to your stupid dares just to make you happy! I'm the one who hangs out with you when Max isn't there and I'm the one who helped you get over Chloe! So if you still think I only did this as a dare, then you can go fuck yourself! "

Tears were threatening to spill as she finished her rant stomping her foot on the cement floor. She soon realized all the things she had said and ran out the door not bothering to close it behind her.

She ran past Alya and the other girls as she yelled her name. She ran past all the teachers and students giving her judgemental looks on her messy hair and bruised lips. She hadn't even noticed the tears dripping down her face until she was out of the school and balled up in an empty alley.

 **Please tell me if there are mistakes. Please review and if you want give me ideas for this story or my next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well hello there! Long time no see! I am really sorry for the wait! I got busy with school shit because I am now officially the student body president! I won by default cuz literally no one wanted to run so I took up most of the responsibilities of every role. I've heard all the reviews most of them being one person *cough* MariChat4Ever *cough*. Don't worry I still love all of you! Next chapter might be something about rain! The sudden change of weather where I live is giving me inspiration! Enjoy my terrible writing!**

 _Recap of last chapter: Alya runs into Alix and Kim making out then leaves them alone. Kim accuses Alix of only kissing him because of the dare and Alix accidentally yells that she loves him and runs out of the school crying in an alleyway._

Kim was confused, very, very confused.

What the hell just happened?

His crush just yelled at him about how she might love him and then stomped out of the closet crying. At the moment he didn't know what to do. He was still processing the words that flew out of Alix's mouth. He was still staring down at his feet when the girls stomped in and yanked him off the ground.

Three fists were balled around the front of his hoodie snapping him out of his daze. Juleka, Alya, and Marinette were in front of him growling and glaring at him. He could see their angry eyes in the light coming from outside.

He could hear Mylène stomping in after and stopping when she saw the scene in front of her. "I-I kind of think this is a little much. Do you really have to do it this way?", she said raising her eyebrows.

Kim saw Marinette and Juleka's eyes falter from their icy glare but not Alya's. Her amber eyes glowed with rage while her fist tightened more around his hoodie. He felt their grip loosen slowly and then just let go. Alya was clenching her teeth, her glare getting more intense by each second.

Kim learned a valuable lesson that day: An angry Alya was a scary Alya and a force to be reckoned with care and apologies.

"What the hell did you do!?", Alya stated with a dangerous, low voice.

Kim decided for his own health, physical and mental, that her should answer honestly. So he did just that.

"I honestly don't know.", he said blankly looking straight at Alya and her unmoving eyes. Alya continued to glare at him, her mouth moving to say something. Kim waited to be put down by the ombre haired girl but someone else beat her to it.

"What do you mean you don't know!?", Juleka half-yelled, taking a step forward towards him. Her dark hair swept over her ruby eyes shining in a confused and angry manner. Kim was surprised by this sudden outburst. Juleka was always so quiet and and shy.

Rose ran up to the doorway of the closet panting heavily. "I looked everywhere for Alix but I couldn't find her.", she muttered, her hands on her knees. The petite girl quickly looked up to see everybody menacingly glaring at Kim, before furrowing her eyebrows and asking," What going on?"

"Kim won't tell us what he did to make Alix cry.",Juleka responded glancing at Rose.

"That is really weird. I mean Alix never cries, like never. She's tough like that. So what did you do?",Rose asked," and how are all of you guys fitting in this closet!?"

"You callin' us fat?", Mylène playfully teased at her.

"Nevermind that. This sissy won't tell us anything!",Alya said pointing at Kim.

"Guys, I don't think he actually knows what happened.",Marinette contributed. Her mind was in deep thought, questioning possible events that could've happened in the closet moments ago. The other girls looked at her, confused.

Kim stayed quiet during the whole thing, worried that he might make the mistake of saying something he'd regret.

As Marinette approached him he took a breath of relief. Maybe he was safe and not about to get punched in the face. Marinette was pretty nice so maybe he wouldn't have such a bad punishment for whatever he did.

"Can you explain what happened after Alya left the closet?",Marinette inquired professionally, as if she was in court.

"Well we were kind of just sitting there and I just thought the only reason she kissed me was beca-",Kim started to explain before being cut off by Alya.

"Hold it, she kissed you first?", Alya asked giddily. Marinette turned her head just enough to give her best friend a tired look. Alya quickly got the message and pretend to zip her mouth.

"I thought she only k-kissed me because of the dare and that she didn't really like me. So I kind of yelled at her, and then she yelled back really loud. I could barely understand her and then she ran out of the room crying and yeah. That's pretty much what happened.",he finished.

"Ohhhhh. Ok.",Alya stated and gave a sympathetic look,"sorry Kim for almost destroying you."

"Me too, we kind of just blamed you for everything. But I'm still mad at you. How could you think it was only because of a dare? You couldn't tell by the way she blushed or the way she was around you that she really like you?",Juleka asked.

"How am I supposed to know?", Kim said with a desperate face and a dramatic hand gesture.

"Don't blame him Jules, boys are dumb.", Alya playfully said with a sigh.

"Except for Adrien.",Marinette sighed dreamily, her head tilting to the side.

The girls laughed as Kim smiled a bit.

"Are all girls like this about guys?",he thought to himself.

Marinette snapped back to reality, blushing and stuttered out,"D-did I say that out loud?"

 **Please review and tell me how to make the story better! Suggestions are welcome but Alix will not be getting a miraculous! Don't ask me about that. :D Sorry again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello~ Sorry for the long wait-I'm busy ok? Winter break is finally here so I decided to give you a chapter after Christmas, mostly because I didn't finish the chapter in time for Christmas. T_T Yea... sorry. This chapter is longer than usual, merry christmas and happy holidays to everybody!**

Alix cried quietly, compressing herself with the fabric of the skinny jeans that weren't even her's. Her phone had been in the jacket pocket of the leather jacket, vibrating constantly from people calling her.

To be honest, she didn't even know why she was crying. She was mad, mad that Kim had been so stupid to accuse her of playing him. Her heart ached and she was mentally not doing so well.

She remembered what she overheard Alya saying the other day," _Negative emotions cause akumas to happen so ya'll better watch yourselves."_ This didn't mean anything for her though right? She had already been akumatized a first time so she couldn't be a victim a second time right?

It finally hit her that she had just confessed her love by screaming at his dumb, cute face. She felt her face heat up and her eyes water at the memory. She felt like running home to her warm, comfy bed and hiding under the blanket forever and forever and forever. This was going to be one of those memories you'd still be embarrassed about 10 years later.

Her tears had dried and she had calmed down a bit but she still didn't want to see Kim after what happened. She smiled slightly at the thought of what happened after she ran and left the girls with Kim.

She finally grabbed her phone out the jacket she was wearing and looked at the screen.

"Shit!', she silently cursed. There were 4 missed calls from her father, 3 missed calls from Jalil, and about 20 missed calls from the girls, mostly Rose. The school must have noticed her run out of the school and called her father. Her father was a very caring man. He loved his children but spoiled them constantly. He felt that since his wife was not with their family that he could distract Jalil and Alix from the sadness by letting them do what they wanted.

Alix sighed. She definitely did not want to go back to school after what happened. She carefully picked up her phone and texted her father that she didn't feel well and did not want to go back to school. He responded immediately as always asking if she needed to be picked up to go home.

She was right about to respond when-

"Alix?"

Alix turned her head towards the familiar voice in the sunlight to see her older brother, Jalil, with a bag of groceries in one hand and his phone in the other. Her eyes widened and she hoped that the fact that she cried was not so obvious.

"Jalil? What are you doing here? How did you find me?", Alix asked confused. She started to stand up and slowly walked to her brother. She mentally cursed that she didn't have a hood to cover her red, puffy eyes, so she stared at the ground.

He seemed excited that he found her and talked with a peppy voice. "The school called me and told me that you ran off so I remembered that I could track you through your phone and- Hey are you ok?"

Jalil kneeled down to be able to see Alix's tear stricken face. She remembered when her hair was long enough for it to cover her face when she cried and turned her head to the side to avoid looking at him.

Jalil immediately grew concerned and awkwardly hugged his younger sister. "Hey it's ok. Let's go home and you can tell me what happened...or not! You don't have to but let's just go home."

He released her from the hug and put his arm around Alix and started walking down the street. Jalil started to ramble about his day at university and the museum trying to make Alix smile at the least.

"Hang on.", Jalil said suddenly,"I'll be right back." He ran inside a store leaving a confused Alix to lean on the store's walls. 10 minutes later Jalil came running back with another bag.

"What's that?", Alix asked quietly. Jalil merely smiled and gave her the bag. Alix peered inside quickly. Inside was two buckets of chocolate ice cream and a chocolate bar. Alix couldn't help smile at how her brother got these items for her.

"I don't know what happened but I know that chocolate is supposed to solve everything- I don't really know, I remember a girl telling me that a while ago.", he said with a crooked smile.

She suddenly hugged Jalil and whispered a "thank you".

They arrived home shortly after and put the groceries away. Jalil made two bowls of ice cream for themselves while Alix set up the movie. They both crashed onto the couch and watched an action movie, previously bought.

Alix definitely felt better and more relaxed after the movie. She was enjoying the silence until…

"Do you want to talk about it?", Jalil asked calmly. He obviously wanted to know about everything. He was always so nosy.

Alix sighed. "I should."

She started to tell her brother what happened, occasionally changing a few things so that he could understand it better. She changed her and Kim's make out session to just a few kisses and begged him not to tell their father. Her cheeks turned pink as she remembered the memory and the feel of Kim's lips on hers.

As she finished talking, she was laying on the couch like a patient would at a psychologist's office. Her small body couldn't take up the whole length of the couch.

"Wow, at this rate you're probably going to get married before me.", Jalil chuckled.

"Yeah probably.", Alix said while smirking. Jalil shook his head and smiled.

"So what are you going to do now?", he asked. Alix shrugged. She looked at the ceiling with her vibrant, blue eyes.

"What do you think I should do? I mean, I did partly only kiss him because of the dare, but that wasn't really the only reason.", she thought out loud.

"Honestly, I think that it's kinda his fault for assuming things too quickly, but at the same time, I would feel really bad if I thought someone I liked only kissed me because of a dare.", he replied.

As he finished that sentence, the sound of the doorbell rang through the house for Jalil to stand up and get the door. Alix couldn't see who was at the door from the couch so she listened carefully to the voices and discovered they were female and they sounded a lot like…

"Alix!" Marinette walked into the living room followed by Alya, Mylène, Rose, and Juleka. They all muttered their greetings at the dumbfounded Alix who was surprised they knew where she lived.

"What are you guys doing here?", she asked.

"It's lunch break. Plus we wanted to see if you were ok.", Juleka spoke up.

It was lunch break already? Alix looked at her watch and found that she was right. Time had gone by fast at home with her brother.

"We brought pastries!", Alya yelled, holding up a pale pink box from Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.

"I'm ok guys, I just don't ever want to go to school again.", Alix replied, "You guys didn't really have to come."

"Tell us what happened in that closet because that douche didn't give us any useful information.", Alya said.

Alix groaned into one of the pillows on the couch. She turned to her side to see the girls around her either sitting on the couch or on the floor ready to her a story. And so she started to summarize what Kim had said to her and how she screamed at him and ran out. The girls listened to her and was processing the story in their minds. You could basically see little gears in their brain moving.

In the end, they all agreed that it was mostly his fault and that they should all ignore Kim until he apologizes to Alix. The pink haired girl was unsure but trusted her friends well enough to follow their advice.

"Do you think you're okay enough to go back to school?" ,Marinette asked kindly. Alix thought for a moment. If she went back to school, she would get a lot of pesky questions from her teachers. Kim would probably try to talk to her but she didn't want to hear any of his bullshit.

"If you go back to school, you could show Kim that you're strong and that you take no bull, especially from him.", Mylène spoke up. Alix nodded. She rolled herself off the couch and stood up.

"Let's go!", Alix yelled. She checked the time on her watch again and gasped. "Come on we're going to be late!" The girls all jumped up and grabbed their belongings. Alix shoved her feet into her high tops.

"Jalil! I'm going to school now!", she yelled. A faint 'Ok' came from the closed door of his room.

Together, the girls all speed walked to school ignoring the weird looks they got from other pedestrians and drivers. At the pace that Rose was walking at, she almost didn't stop at a red light. It was a good thing she was wearing a vibrant pink outfit that was very visible.

They arrived at school and all ran inside their designated class together. Alix immediately saw Kim and their eyes met for a millisecond before she turned her head away and pretended he wasn't there.

 **Sorry if this is shit. Tbh i didn't really edit that much.**

 **Please review! Reviews motivate me to write more and remind me that this story exists! Just remember i love all of you that actually read up to here.**


End file.
